laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anubis
Personality Ani has a very calm and confident way about him, approaching most situations with a level-head, certain that any solution is within his grasp. He goes about life with a sort of ‘been there, done that’ mentality, which in honesty perhaps he has with a multitude of things. Even before living amongst mortals he was an ever present observer, and still prefers to simply observe most scenarios if his involvement won’t directly benefit him somehow. He can be rather cold or even come across as mean to people he feels haven’t earned his respect or just aren’t worth his time, but if he feels he may gain something from certain interactions he can turn on the charm. Generally though he’s a smooth talker, content to just keep the peace amongst people he has to interact with on a daily basis to avoid any problems. After all everyone who has a problem with him is one less potential follower he might recruit, so many of his actions take that into account. His ability to feign congeniality even when he’s displeased and to keep his cool in difficult situations is also thanks to his royal heritage. Anubis was raised having an image to uphold and a manner of acting to maintain, and to this day he carries on that way of living. Most of the time. Abilities Ani is far from his prime nowadays, left with next to no followers from which he derives his godly powers, what he is left with isn’t much. At this point it’s thanks solely to his heritage that he maintains some form of immortality, in which he cannot die of old age. This in mind, he may still be killed by less natural means, though he is much more resilient than humans. Long ago he possessed otherworldly powers the likes of which could determine the fate of a human’s soul; today he instead determines if someone is too drunk to remain in the bar he works at. To his credit though he is rather good at this task. His strength is another aspect of his abilities that outshine a human’s and a fair amount of monsters, but he is not the top dog as far as strength goes even at that (pun intended). In his true form he shares some common abilities with dogs in that he can hear and smell better than a human, though sometimes this may serve as a hindrance more than a help when confronted with over stimulations. Lastly he maintains a spectacular sleek coat that is nothing short of beauty befitting a god, sure to impress all those that look upon it. Ani’s glamour is something easy for him to maintain. He’s had countless years to practice the ability and thusly it comes almost naturally to him now. Returning to his canid form is something akin to changing out of a uniform into comfortable clothes, sure he feels better, but he could have fallen asleep either way. This in fact comes in handy with his not entirely uncommon, well… prolonged stays with humans shall we say. Nonetheless, even gods have their bad days, most commonly when he hasn’t gotten his mandatory 8 hours of godly beauty sleep or when someone manages to well and truly anger him. In these instances the first to show are his ears and tail respectively, with more creature traits becoming visible if things progress. History The history of Anubis is as steeped in mystery and debate as any other ancient civilization’s gods and religions. Regardless, if asked, he would likely tell you to pick up a book. The various beliefs and legends people share of him and his legacy keep him from withering away to obscurity, so he isn’t too picky on the context. That said, he was the product of a love between two gods; born to be a god of the dead, he remained the most prominent in this role for a millennia before being replaced by the god Osiris. The rest is history, quite literally, with Anubis taking up a more minor role- guiding the souls of the dead to Osiris, no longer playing the omnipotent in things. This was a blow that marked the beginning of his long fall to obsoleteness in the modern age. Although he respects Osiris at least as a fellow god, the relationship between them is strained at best thanks to this shift. After more than a millennia continuing on with his role as best he could, he eventually had to resign from his position as ‘Lord of the Sacred Land’ as his powers left him unable to complete his tasks. Eventually, as the jobs of gods do, the position was filled in another land by another god with their own laws and ways of practice. Because of this, Ani was faced with his first taste of life outside of being a god. And although even during his prime he had mingled among humans for leisure, it came as nothing short of a culture shock. Over time he got the hang of things, and with the funds from his accumulated offerings and treasure over the years, the fallen god set out to travel and see places apart from Egypt. During his time abroad Ani experienced and saw many things, honing his ability to maintain a strictly human form in order to integrate himself more easily wherever he might’ve ventured. Throughout the many years of travel, there are some treasures he refused to give up even to this day, and unfortunately funds eventually diminish even for a god with little to no new offerings coming in to replenish them. As such while visiting the US he found himself falling on hard times once more, as he’s not very good with money to begin with. His expensive tastes and desire for a constant life of leisure was hard to maintain, only hastening his fall into debt, and what he foresaw as eventual poverty. Thus, Anubis eventually found himself in need of a job, as humiliating as that may be. Though it was a rather painful stroke of reality for a god who once overlooked an entire realm, if it meant not getting kicked out of his high class lodgings, he’d do it. The very thought of moving into a roach motel would have been enough to finally do him in. However despite his desperation, he still had his boundaries. Refusing to work underneath humans, as that would be a blow too great to bear as a god, when he stumbled upon the ad for La’Lune, a high class pub dedicated to serving the esteemed of monster-like patrons, he knew he had to jump at the chance. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Attention/Recognition * Compliments * Expensive Clothes * Offerings * Gold * Peanut Butter * Traveling Dislikes * Being Disrespected * Poor Quality Items * Hearing The Same 3 Dog Jokes * Messy People * Osiris * Being Unkempt * Not Having Money Trivia * Ani is fluent or at least competent in a myriad of languages, a few of which are extinct or otherwise long forgotten by most modern humans. Having a keen interest in traveling given his longevity, he has experienced many cultures in different eras, learning their languages and ways of life to fill his days. * Having experienced so much over the course of his extensive life, he is not an easy person to scare. Be aware though that if you do manage to accomplish such a task you may not enjoy the repercussions. * Ani is very meticulous about hygiene and the upkeep of both himself and his place of residence. * Recruiting people to his religion is a common occurrence, having developed almost a businessman-like approach and a silver tongue in order to aid his cause. Category:La'Lune Staff